


Better Things

by duh_i_write



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony comes to a conclusion. Post Crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Things

Harmony should have done this months ago. But after Spike’s confession, there was no reason to stay. A quick trip to her old neighborhood fixed both her car and her food problems. And bonus, she always hated Cassidy Mathews. He was like, super creepy and use to give her weird _I’m taking off your clothes in my head and you're wearing nasty lingerie_ looks. Ick.

Leaving his empty corpse in his parent’s driveway, she drove down from The Heights in a mostly new dark blue Jag; the kind her daddy promised to buy her after graduation, if he hadn’t have spent most of it on her funeral.

Whatever, that was in the past; now she was a single vampire with a cool car. A much cooler car then Spike’s old gross thing, the one Drusilka left in. She looked like the kind of freak who would like the smell of spilled whiskey and old pigs blood. Drudzilla could have the car, could have him too, for all Harmony cared. She was so over bad boyfriends, with their sexy accents and their good bitey sex and their complete lack of interest in her.

She was _so_ over Sunnydale.

As she sped through the streets, she didn’t even bother with the one last look thing that happens in movies. Harmony Kendall was bigger then this. This was the last time she would limit herself to such a small town. From now on, it was cities. Big cities. LA. New York. Paris. Maybe even London. Find a hot man with an even sexier accent who would never break a promise to her. That would show Spike.

The welcome sign had already been run over by the time she got on the 101, but it didn’t matter.

Harmony was never coming back to Sunnydale.


End file.
